I'm Trying
by troubled-regal-spirit
Summary: A Dummy Twins continuation :


**AN: So I know that I said that I wouldn't be posting anything until next weekend but after a full day of studying I needed a break so I decided to finish this oneshot that I started earlier in the week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Before It's too late! This is another Dummy Twins continuation and even though I know it has been done before I thought I would try and write one myself. **

They weren't fighting. There were no words being shared between them actually. But she came. She showed up outside of his bedroom door looking drained both physically and mentally. So he let her in despite everything that she had put him through. So she stood by the door not talking, not moving, and not seeing what was in front of her. She had pushed him far beyond his limits, pushed so far that he was dangling over the edge. She was testing him, whether she knew it or not, she was testing him.

She needed to know that it wasn't some stupid prank. But if she didn't act soon she was going to lose him. She had pushed him too far. But she tried. At one point during these past 24 hours did actually let herself try and imagine what would happen if she acted on the feelings that had lingered in her heart but was too stubborn to admit. But she tried and it made her wonder "What might have been?" And in her catatonic state she hailed a cab and showed up at his door.

Finally he broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to maintain a brave face. However, on the inside he was terrified, mortified even. He had only seen her this way one and a trip to "The Place" was the ending result.

"I'm trying," was all she said when she had the courage to speak.

His voice softened as he replied, still trying to judge her mental state. He had to keep her talking.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying, Niles. I'm really trying. You have to believe me." She was almost in tears by this point. He could hear her voice cracking as she spoke.

He walked over to her and grabbed onto her hands to reassure her that he was there.

"Tell me, what are you trying to do?"

She shook her head, slowly but then increasing the speed.

"I shouldn't have come. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry but you have to know that I tried. I really tried."

She tried to break her hands free from Niles' grip but he held on tighter. She had escaped him once and despite being furious with her, he couldn't imagine his life without her. And she was in trouble as far as he could tell she was in trouble. He was glad that she came to him even for these reasons. No matter how much she hurt him, he would much rather have her here in this condition than by herself in a penthouse stocked with alcohol.

"If you would tell me what you are trying to do, I could help you. Why don't you sit down? I can help you if you will let me."

"Why? Why would you want to help me? After everything I put you through, would you still want to help me?"

Her voice was becoming edgier as her anger in herself started to escalade.

Her heart was beating faster and he could tell by the passion in her eyes that she was about to explode with emotion. He removed his hands from hers and lifted them to her shoulders.

"Because I care about you, CC. I know that we have had or differences but I wouldn't have let you in if I didn't care. And quite frankly, I think you care about me too because you came back. You would have stayed at your penthouse with Chester if you didn't care. Is that what you were trying to do? Were you trying to show that you actually care?"

"NO" She said quickly as she jumped back out of his grasp.

"Then why are you here, Miss Babcock?" Despite knowing that he needed to help her, she was confusing him and making things much harder than they needed to be.

"Because I'm trying."

"But if you don't tell me what you are trying to do, then I can't help you. So please just tell me what you are trying to do before-"

"I'm trying to see how me being in your life will ever possibly make it better!" she screamed over his rambling.

"What?" he asked timidly.

"Don't you see, Niles? I'm not strong. Everyone may think that I am strong but I'm not. I'm weak and irrational and tired. I am tired of trying so damn hard. I never wanted you to see me that way. But you saw me weak. I'm no good for you, Niles."

"You are not weak. You may have had a lapse of weakness but so does everyone else that doesn't make you any strong. And you are good for me. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me so many times if you weren't."

"But-"

"No, buts. So what if I saw you at your worst. So what if I was the one that took you to the place and saw you through your treatments. So what if we argue and bicker and through zingers at each other. Don't you see that all of these things that maybe you aren't so proud of or maybe you see as being weak will maybe actually make us stronger together?"

"Maybe…" She still didn't sound convinced.

"I know you, CC. I know that you are a strong and powerful woman. You don't back down from a challenge and you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't think that it was the right thing to do. I love you, CC. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell you. Maybe I should have told you that first and then gone from there. I'm sorry I scared you. That's what happened isn't it? I tried. I tried really hard too hard even and I scared you."

"You couldn't scare a mouse," she gave a weak smile then. "But you through me for a loop."

"You aren't weak, CC. I will never see you as weak."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? You are smart, beautiful, passionate, and when you let down your guard, I can see how compassionate you are despite your icy demeanor. But you must believe me when I tell you that you are not weak and you will make my life better. I can't imagine my life without you. And if it takes time to make you see this, then we have our whole lives left for me to show you how much you mean to me."

"We can take it slow?"

"We can take it slow." He brought his hand up to her cheek. "But no matter what, you will always be my witch."

And with that he pulled her into his arms and she leaned her head against his chest. After a while he felt his shirt becoming damp with tears. Tears that had probably been accumulating for years but she was too stubborn to let fall.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I'm so sorry." But he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "And I'm trying. I'm trying to make things right. I want to make things right."

"Everything will be just fine. And you tried. You tried to push me away and I didn't let you. You tried to test me and I proved you wrong. You tried to see that my life would be better without you and I shot that idea down. You tried to tell me that under this mask you are actually weak and I told you I loved you flaws and all. And you are telling me that you are trying to make things right. And now I am telling you that everything is just fine because you are my witch and are in my arms and you haven't treated to destroy my feather duster."

She laughed then. "Oh, that last one is still a possibility."

She pulled back from his hug and gently pressed her lips against his. It was a soft kiss. Unrushed unlike the one they shared in the Sheffield living room and when they pulled away they rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I love you, Niles." Was all she said and the rest of the night was history.

**AN: Every author loves a good review!**


End file.
